


Vladimir Becomes A Father Headcanons

by UltraVioletSoul



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Overprotective, Pregnancy, We need more fluff with this bastard tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: Some headcanons about Vladimir learning he's going to be a father, as requested by an anon on tumblr.[[ Vladimir Makarov x F!Reader ]]
Relationships: Vladimir Makarov/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Vladimir Becomes A Father Headcanons

  * When you told him the news, he didn’t know how to react at first.
  * Did he hear right?
  * You were pregnant?
  * With his child?
  * He was going to be a father?
  * Even he isn’t immune to acting dumb upon learning such important news. You may see him space out for a few minutes, trying to process what you just told him.
  * His face shows a stony expression all the while, but it doesn’t really reflect his true emotions.
  * The truth is Vladimir is a mess on the inside. There are so many thoughts running through his head at that moment that he doesn’t know what to say.
  * He didn’t expect that. He’d always been careful to use protection with his partners. Still, it might have slipped from his mind on some occasion when you two were intimate, after being separated for so long.
  * It’s not like he didn’t want to be a father with you at some point. It was a fact that he wanted a family and you’d both talked about it before, but the timing of your pregnancy wasn’t the best.
  * Actually it was the worst timing possible.
  * Vladimir still had much to do before he could even think about settling down. He had to get Vorshevsky out of the way before he was able to seize power in the government. He was close to setting his plans into motion at long last to become the ruler of a new and stronger Russia.
  * Soon you wouldn’t have to hide anymore. You wouldn’t have to live a secret life together in the shadows. He’d finally give you the place you deserved, by his side, and lay the world at your feet.
  * But how could he completely focus on his goals now that his child was on the way?
  * Before he always worried about keeping you safe and out of harm’s way. Now he has to worry 1000x because a little life is growing inside of you.
  * A life he helped create. His own blood.
  * The stakes are too high. He can’t make any mistakes. A single one would cost him everything he treasures. Everything he’s fought for. The greatest ambition of a lifetime.
  * “Are you not happy?” you ask him, with a dejected expression and he can’t bear the thought that he’s made you sad again.
  * His ambitions are an important part of his life, and he knows that many times he’s relegated you to second place, but he’s always said to himself that in the end it would all be worth it: the times you were separated, longing to be in each other’s arms; the times you cried alone, uncertain and fearful for his life; the sleepless nights you spent hoping and praying that he would be safe. Praying for the salvation of his soul so he wouldn’t burn in hell.
  * His goals aren’t an end anymore. They’ve become a means. He wants it all but he wants you to be there to bear witness to the chapter of greatness that he will write down in history. He wants your name to be marked along with his. 
  * You’re the most precious treasure he possesses. If something were to happen to him, he dreads to think what would become of you… and the child.
  * He _cannot_ die. Not when he’s so close to realizing his dreams.
  * But should the worst happen, he wants to make sure that you two will be safe. Vladimir needs to make preparations for that eventuality even if he’s willing to go to great lengths to defeat his enemies. If he has to burn everything down to the ground just so he comes out on top, then so be it.
  * His immediate concern is keeping both you and the baby safe. He can’t allow his foes to take advantage of his greatest weakness. Come what may, he won’t let anyone hurt you.
  * Right then he knows he’s capable of anything for that child. He’ll conquer the world for them.
  * Vladimir holds your face gently in his hands and gives you a tender kiss on the forehead.
  * “I am happy,” he says as he presses you against him, resting his cheek on the top of your head, “and it is all because of you.”
  * Prepare for overprotective Vladimir. He’s always been that way but now that you’re pregnant he’ll be 100000x more fussy when it comes to you. Whenever he’s around, at least.
  * “You should be having a rest”, “don’t go lifting heavy weights”, “wear warmer clothes”, “remember to eat more fiber”, “don’t use too hot water to bathe, it might hurt our child”, “stay hydrated”, “don’t forget your folic acid pills”, “I’m afraid there is no coffee for you… and no wine, either”, “don’t go standing for too long”.
  * Heaven forbid you do any housework. That’s _unacceptable,_ even when you’ve never minded doing some chores and grew up perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. That won't do _at all_.
  * “For the love of God… I’m pregnant, not sick.”
  * “Are you seriously pouring all that bottle of sunscreen on me? I only wanted to sit outside under the shade of the trees…”
  * “What is it, then? Being stuck in bed all day or doing exercise? You can’t have it both ways, Vova.”
  * “I’m wondering as of late if you’re my husband or my mom…”
  * However, Vladimir is usually away taking care of his business. He’d love to stay and enjoy your pregnancy together, but it’s better that way for your own safety.
  * Keeps your pregnancy a secret. Only a select few (usually those he trusts to look after you) know about it.
  * When he’s away, he calls you all the time to inquire on your well-being and the baby’s. Keeps being mother hen over the phone, much to your annoyance. He can’t help it, though. Vladimir misses you two so damn much that he’s counting down the minutes until he can see you again.
  * Whenever he has the chance to visit, he’s all over you and you’re so overjoyed that he’s back even if it is for a little while.
  * Your tummy is bigger each time he sees you and part of him feels terrible that he can’t be with you throughout it all.
  * It won’t have to be that way for too long.
  * At night he will spoon you and sleep with a hand on your belly, hoping to feel the baby move.
  * You can’t see it, but there’s a tiny smile on his face when it happens.
  * That’s his child. _His_.
  * The continuity of his legacy.
  * His greatest achievement.




End file.
